I Don't Want To Be An Idol - SasuSaku Ver
by matokinite76
Summary: Karena aku seorang idol, karena aku seorang selebriti, aku tidak bisa menggenggam tanganmu ketika kita sedang berjalan. SasuSaku. Sakura X Sasuke. Here's my first song fict of SasuSaku for you, Happy Reading.


_NOTE: Silahkan sambil dengarkan lagi VIXX – I Don't Want To Be An Idol, untuk lebih menghayati jalan cerita song fict-ku kali ini. Happy Reading guys 3_

∞ _**I Don't Want To Be An Idol **___

_**Because of the endless schedule, it's not easy to see your face**_

_(Karena jadwal yang tidak ada habisnya, bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk melihat wajahmu)_

_**Me inside the TV, you watching me on TV – that's how we date**_

_(Aku yang berada di dalam TV, dan kamu yang sedang menontonku di TV – Itulah cara kami berkencan)_

_**Should I quit? When I think about you, I keep getting wea**__k_

_(Haruskah aku berhenti? Ketika memikirkan tentangmu, aku selalu melemah)_

∞ _**I Don't Want To Be An Idol **___

Sakura mempercepat derap langkahnya. Bulir-bulir bening bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Tangan kirinya terangkat, melihat jarum jam yang melingkar di lengannya.

_Lima menit lagi. Semoga Naruto melakukannya dengan baik malam ini._

Desisnya dalam hati. Kurang dari setengah meter lagi Sakura sudah dapat melihat rumahnya. Dikeluarkan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, memaksa kakinya untuk dapat berlari lebih cepat. Sakura sudah tidak menghiraukan penampilannya yang mungkin sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, atau bagaimana orang-orang menatapnya dengan bingung. Yang ia hiraukan saat ini adalah, segera sampai di rumah dan segera menyalakan TVnya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sakura, membuka sepatunya dengan gerakan cepat, kemudian melempar _long coat _serta tas kerjanya sembarang. "apa sudah mulai?" tanya Sakura tepat ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. Nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal. Kemeja putihnya sudah basah oleh keringat, membuat kulit Sakura yang seputih susu sedikit terekspos.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Melirik adik perempuannya yang bercucuran keringat. "Apa kau habis berlari?" Sakura hanya mengangguk cepat. Dadanya masih naik turun tak karuan. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Terkadang, Naruto tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran adiknya yang satu ini. Bukankah lebih efisien menaiki taxi dibandingkan harus berlari?

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Beranjak dari kursinya menuju dapur. Membuka lemari es dan menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas yang akan diberikannya untuk adiknya. "terimakasih Naruto_." _Ucap Sakura setelah menerima uluran gelas dari kakak laki-lakinya. Meminumnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"Ya! Menurutmu, akan seperti apa sosoknya nanti di atas panggung?" tanya Sakura sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan antusias, yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV yang masih menyiarkan iklan-iklan komersial. Sakura berdecih pelan. Kaknya selalu seperti itu. Tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting. Sebelum mulutnya terbuka untuk protes mengenai sikap kakaknya, suara pembukaan dari MC terdengar dari TV di depannya. Membuat Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Melupakan kelakuan kakaknya yang selalu menyebalkan.

Matanya berbinar-binar antusias. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Bibirnya tertarik sedikit, membentuk seulas senyum samar. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan melihat sosok tersebut. Sosok yang selalu ia rindukan kehadirannya. Sosok yang begitu ia cintai akan tampil di atas panggung sebagai salah satu _member_ _boy group rookie _yang sedang digandrung-gandrungi oleh seluruh wanita hampir dibelahan bumi. _Boy group _yang dinanti-nantikan debutnya.

Lampu _stage _mulai meredup, dentuman musik mulai terdengar beriringan dengan gerakan-gerakan lincah yang sudah terlatih selama beberapa tahun. Terbayarkan sudah semua perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang telah mereka lakukan. Hari ini, akan menjadi hari yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh keenam laki-laki yang tengah menari dan menyanyi di atas panggung dengan ribuan fans yang menyambut antusias debut mereka.

_Cameramen _mengarahkan kameranya satu per satu ke setiap _member _A6X. Sakura tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya ketika sang _cameramen _men-_shoot_ satu sosok yang sudah sangat familiar untuk Sakura. Sungguh, tidak ada kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana menawannya laki-laki tersebut. Kulit kecokelatan yang dibalut dengan setelan jas bewarna hitam dan rambut hitam yang ditata sedemikian rupa.

"_Halo semuanya! Vocalist Visual_ Sasuke Uchiha_._" laki-laki berambut hitam yang menjadi pusat perhatian Sakura membungkuk 90 derajat. Nafasnya sedikit tersenggal. Matanya menatap dingin ke depan. Ini sosok yang begitu Sakura rindukan. Dialah sosok yang selalu hadir di mimpi Sakura setiap malamnya. Sosok yang dulu selalu merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Dan lihat lah ia saat ini, berdiri ditengah-tengah keluarga barunya. Terlihat tampan, gagah, dan berkarismatik. Tidak banyak bicara, hanya menjawab seperlunya jika ditanya oleh pembawa acara _showcase _A6X malam ini. Sosok yang berbeda dari yang selalu ia tampilkan saat bersama dengan Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha yang Sakura tau, adalah sosok ramah dengan senyum yang selalu terpampang diwajahnya. Apapun itu, seberapa besar perbedaan Sasuke di atas panggung maupun saat bersama dengannya, bagi Sakura yang terpenting adalah rasa rindunya dapat terhapus walaupun hanya sepersekian.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" lirih Sakura pelan tapi masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Naruto membuat sang empunya menengok ke sumber suara dan mendapati Sakura sedang menangis. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang Sakura tangisi. Tangis bahagia kah? Atau tangis rindu yang selama ini selalu dipendamnya?

Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya, menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura. Merengkuh bahu yang lebih kecil dan lebih ringkih darinya. Membuat Sakura semakin terisak dalam pelukan Naruto. "_It's okay, _Sakura_. You do it well and everything will be alright."_

∞ _**I Don't Want To Be An Idol **___

_**Because I'm an idol, because I'm a celebrity I can't hold your hand when we walk**_

_(Karena aku seorang idol, karena aku seorang selebriti, aku tidak bisa menggenggam tanganmu ketika kita sedang berjalan)_

_**But, when I become more famous, when I become more confident,**_

_(Tapi, ketika aku nanti akan menjadi terkenal, ketika aku nanti menjadi lebih percaya diri)_

_**I will give you all the love I couldn't give you now**_

_(Aku akan memberikanmu semua cinta yang tidak bisa aku berikan saat ini)_

Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan senyum lembut yang masih terpatri di wajahnya. Layar _handphone-_nya tengah memutar penampilan solo Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu saat _showcase _A6X. Untungnya Naruto merekam seluruh siaran _showcase _A6X sehingga Sakura dapat dengan bebasnya mengulang-ngulang penampilan A6X terlebih lagi penampilan solo Sasuke.

Pikirannya melayang pada hari dimana Sasuke menyempatkan dirinya untuk menelpon Sakura ditengah kesibukannya dalam mepersiapkan debut _stage_ nya sebagai _member _A6X. Sambungan tersebut tidak lama, hanya beberapa menit tapi itu cukup untuk membuat keduanya dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Hari itu, melalui panggilan telpon singkat dan sembunyi-sembunyi, Sasuke membawa berita bahagia bahwa ia akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaan Sasuke sendiri dan dipersembahkan spesial untuk Sakura. Dan inilah lagu yang dimaksud Sasuke hari itu. Lagu yang terus menerus Sakura putar sejak _showcase _A6X berakhir. Lagu yang membuatnya beku pada saat pertama kali mendengarnya.

_**I want to go out and go to the movies**_

_(Aku ingin keluar dan pergi ke bioskop)_

_**I want to stick close to you and walk all day**_

_(Aku ingin tetap dekat denganmu dan berjalan sepanjang hari)_

_**Things that everyone else does, things that are normal**_

_(Sesuatu yang semua orang lakukan, sesuatu yang normal)_

_**Those things are difficult for us**_

_(Hal-hal tersebut sulit untuk kita)_

_**I wondered if we should break up a few times but I love you too much**_

_(Aku berpikir bahwa seharusnya kita putus beberapa kali tapi aku begitu mencintaimu)_

_**As much as I love you, music is so important to me too so I can't help it**_

_(Sebanyak aku mencintaimu, music juga menjadi sangat penting untukku jadi aku tidak bisa menahannya)_

_**After some time passes, after I become a bit more famous,**_

_(Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, setelah aku akan menjadi lebih terkenal)_

_**I will reveal you to the world – I love you**_

_(Aku akan mengungkapkan-mu ke dunia – Aku mencintaimu)_

Pikirannya semakin terbang ke belakang. Melompat jauh pada saat pertengahan Sasuke menjalani masa-masa _trainee _nya. Masa-masa terberat bagi mereka berdua ketika harus berpura-pura tidak kenal jika berada di tempat yang sama. Atau ketika mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu di sebuah _Café,_ Sakura tetap harus menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Maka jadilah mereka duduk bersebrangan dengan dua meja menjadi jarak mereka. Saling mencuri pandang. Sesekali Sasuke didatangi oleh fans-nya yang memang sudah mengikuti A6X sejak _trainee_. Menyaksikan Sasuke melakukan _skinship _dengan fans-fansnya. Awalnya Sakura sangat cemburu dan tidak suka jika Sasuke-nya disentuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya, tapi Sakura bisa apa? Perasaan itu harus ia telan mentah-mentah. Ini adalah cita-cita Sasuke sejak dulu, jadi, apapun biayanya Sakura akan selalu mendukung impian Sasuke.

Sangat bohong jika Sakura tidak iri dengan teman-teman kantornya yang bisa dengan bebas menghabiskan waktu di depan publik, tanpa khawatir kemera paparazzi yang mengintai dan merusak reputasi mereka. Berpegangan tangan, atau berpelukan di tepi jalan seolah-olah dunia memang hanya ada mereka berdua. Atau sesimpel dengan pesan selamat tidur yang rutin dikirimkan setiap malamnya. Sakura juga ingin ia dapat merasakan semua itu lagi bersama Sasuke. Ah, tidak usah muluk-muluk. Sakura ingin sekali bercerita kepada dunia bahwa ia memiliki seorang kekasih tampan yang merupakan seorang idol di sebuah grup yang bahkan hampir seluruh belahan bumi mengenal mereka. Bahkan, untuk bercerita ke teman dekatnya, Ino, Sakura mengurungkannya. Satu-satunya sosok yang mengetahui hubungan mereka adalah kakak laki-lakinya, Naruto.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di layar ponselnya, kepalanya terkulai lemas di meja kerjanya. Layar ponsel yang tengah menampilkan foto dirinya dan Sasuke. Kencan terakhir sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi seorang _idol._ Ia benar-benar merindukan Sasuke. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah baik-baik saja dengan segala kondisi dirinya dan Sasuke saat ini. Ia lelah mendengar setiap perempuan yang mengaku sebagai kekasih dari seorang Sasuke. _Like seriously? Stop dreaming girls! _Hanya dirinya seorang lah kekasih dari seorang Sasuke.

Ponselnya bergetar. Sakura sedang tidak mood untuk melayani telpon masuk dari siapapun. Ia ingin sendirian saat ini. Menikmati perasaan rindu yang kian lama kian membuncah. Getaran tersebut berhenti setelah semenit di diamkan sang pemiliknya, berganti menjadi notifikasi _miss called_ yang muncul di layarnya. Belum semenit keheningan terjalin lagi, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sakura berdecak kesal. Tangannya dengan asal menggeser tombol hijau di layarnya. Tidak berniat untuk mengecek sosok yang menelponnya. Mungkin saja Ino yang ingin bercerita panjang lebar mengenai _showcase _A6X dan biasnya Sai. Diletakkan ponsel bewarna hitamnya di telinganya.

"_Moshi moshi, _Ino-_chan_?"

"Sakura…"

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Matanya melotot seperti ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Suara yang benar-benar ia rindukan.

_**Because of all cameras, because of my manager, I kept pushing back our dates**_

_(Karena semua kamera, karena menejerku, aku selalu memundurkan kencan kita)_

_**When my music succeeds, when everything goes well,**_

_(Ketika music ku akan sukses, ketika semuanya berjalan dengan baik)_

_**I will give you all the love I couldn't give you now**_

_(Aku akan memberikanmu semua cinta yang aku tidak bisa berikan kepadamu saat ini)_

_**I'll do everything for you,**_

_(Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk kamu)_

_**I'll give you everything**_

_(Aku akan memberikan mu segalanya)_

Sakura berlari menuruni anak tangga, tidak peduli ia melompati tiga anak tangga sekaligus. Ia harus bergegas menuju halaman depan rumahnya. Waktu mereka tidak banyak dan saat-saat seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang Sakura dapatkan. Sasuke. Sosok tersebut tengah berada di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Gerakan kakinya melambat, degup jantungnya masih berdetak kencang, serta deru nafas yang tidak teratur akibat olahraga kecilnya—berlari dan melompati anak tangga—serta perasaan gugup bertemu dengan Sasuke bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Ditegukkan saliva-nya, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan mempersiapkan senyum terbaik miliknya.

Sakura sudah siap untuk membuka gerbang kayu miliknya dan berhambur ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya, Sasuke.

"Jangan dibuka, Sakura." Gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti. Gerbang tersebut baru terbuka seperempatnya. Pikiran untuk memeluk Sasuke sirna semuanya.

"_Ne_?"

"Aku minta maaf Sakura. Tetapi paparazzi sedang mengawasiku saat ini. Waktuku juga tidak banyak malam ini. Maafkan aku, Sakura." Sakura tersenyum getir. Tangannya melepas dari knop pintu gerbang.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_kun_. Aku lupa bahwa kau sudah menjadi seorang idol sekarang. Selamat ya, A6X sudah tampil dengan sangat baik tadi. Aku menontonnya berkali-kali karena Naruto merekamnya dengan sangat baik." Jawab Sakura panjang lebar. Bibirnya semakin tertarik membuat seulas senyum.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya. Dari posisinya berdiri saat ini, Sakura dapat melihat sosok Sasuke dari samping yang semakin mengurus. "Apa kau sedang menjalankan program diet? Kau terlihat kurus Sasuke-_kun_."

Kembali, hanya keheningan yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura. Kepalanya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan campur aduknya saat ini. Sakura berdecih pelan, bahkan ia sampai lupa memakai alas kaki-nya, saking terburu-burunya untuk bertemu Sasuke. Walaupun justru yang terjadi berbeda dari ekspektasinya, tapi bukan masalah. Melihat fisiknya dengan jarak sedekat ini sudah mampu mengurangi rindu-nya.

"Sakura,"

"Hmm_?"_ Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Setelah hening beberapa menit, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Aku tau menjadi kekasih dari seorang _Idol_ sepertiku pastilah tidak mudah. Aku bahkan tau bahwa kau mungkin mendambakan sosok yang selalu ada disampingmu disaat kamu membutuhkan _support _secara mental maupun fisik. Sosok yang selalu bisa merangkulmu, menciummu, atau bahkan menggenggam tanganmu, kapanpun ia mau tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan paparazzi atau fans-fans yang nantinya malah menyakitimu."

"Hentikan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku—"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Sakura. Dengarkan sampai aku selesai berbicara." Sakura meneguk salivanya. Suasana malam ini, Sakura tidak suka. Sakura tidak suka arah pembicaraan seperti ini.

"Ku pikir aku egois. Hanya memikirkan diriku saja, disaat aku mungkin sempat lupa dengan dirimu saat sedang latihan atau sedang manggung, tapi tidak dengan kau, Sakura. Kau pasti terus memikirkan diriku yang jarang sempat memberi kabar. Bahkan hanya mengirimi pesan singkat saja, aku tidak bisa sesering pasangan lainnya. Bahkan untuk bertemu saja, kita selalu bersembunyi seperti ini."

"Lalu kenapa?" Sakura meremas ujung piyama-nya kencang, kepalanya sudah menunduk dalam, air matanya sudah saling berseluncuran di kedua pipinya. Sedangkan Sasuke terhenyak kaget.

"Lalu kenapa jika kita tidak bisa seperti yang lain?! Kenapa memangnya jika kita tidak bisa seleluasa pasangan lain dalam hal melakukan _skin ship_?! Lalu kenapa dengan semua hal sialan yang kau takutkan akan terjadi kepada kita?! Aku tidak peduli! Selama itu kamu, selama aku bersama dengan Sasuke-ku, semua sudah cukup bagiku."

Benar. Selama Sakura masih tetap bersama Sasuke, meskipun jarak memisahkan, meskipun mereka berbeda dari pasangan yang lainnya, itu bukan sebuah masalah baginya dan Sakura akan tetap bertahan menemani Sasuke hingga sosok tersebut tidak lagi membutuhkannya.

Sasuke meringsek masuk ke dalam halaman rumah Sakura. Merengkuh tubuh perempuan berambut merah muda yang lebih kecil darinya. Ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia katakan. Tidak seharusnya ia meragukan cinta mereka berdua. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Sungguh." Sasuke semakin memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Tidak lagi peduli tentang bagaimana mereka akan tertangkap basah oleh paparazzi yang bisa kapan saja memotret diri mereka yang tengah berpelukan. Atau pesan dari manager-nya untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh. Persetan dengan semua itu.

"Apa kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi di sisimu, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Sasuke menggeleng dengan tegas. Sampai ia mati, Sakura akan tetap menjadi sosok satu-satunya yang ia harapkan kehadirannya, untuk selalu menemaninya di setiap situasi dan kondisi. Tidak akan terbuka hatinya untuk siapapun selain untuk Sakura. Sakura lah penguasa hati dan raganya. Hanya Sakura.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya setelah tangis Sakura mereda. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Sakura, sembari dua ibu jarinya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata kekasihnya. Mata mereka saling menyelami. Bertukar rindu yang selama ini dipendam. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-ku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, sayang. Untuk detik ini, esok, dan selamanya."

Sakura tersenyum. "_So do I, Sasuke-ku."_ Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat. Mencium bibir merah muda milik kekasihnya. Hal yang sudah sangat lama mereka tidak lakukan. Bertukar kasih dan sayang melalui setiap lumatan.

"Malam ini, tidak bisakah kau menginap disini?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka memutuskan ciuman mereka tetapi tidak dengan kening mereka yang masih menempel satu sama lain. Sasuke mengangguk, meng-iya-kan jawaban dari Sakura yang dijawab dengan senyuman bahagia milik Sakura. Senyuman yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta kepadanya lagi dan lagi.

_**This song is for you,**_

_(Lagu ini untuk kamu,)_

_**I love you.**_

_(Aku mencintaimu)_

∞ _**I Don't Want To Be An Idol – End **___

HOLA! Ini first fanfict aku tentang SasuSaku. Well, aku buat dua versi untuk song fict ini, yang pertama versi koreanya dan yang ke dua adalah versi SasuSaku. Hope you like it guys, dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca~~ 3


End file.
